Disposable absorbent articles, such as disposable diapers and disposable pant-type garments (sometimes referred to as training pants) have found widespread acceptance for infant care. Garments of this nature are typically configured for a single use, with an absorbent panel or core of the construction ordinarily provided in an integrated structure including a liquid-pervious topsheet or facing layer, and a backsheet or backing layer having at least a portion which is liquid impervious. Adhesive coated fastening tabs, or hook-and-loop fasteners are typically provided on disposable diapers, while pant-type garments include side seams which can be readily torn for removal of the garment if soiled. Absorbent articles of the above nature are not only suitable for infants, but can be appropriately sized and configured for incontinence use by adults.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,301 discloses a disposable absorbent garment of the type suitable for infant care and for use by incontinent adults. In order to enhance the containment characteristics of the absorbent article disclosed in this patent, the construction includes elastication at laterally opposite side margins of the construction, thereby forming leg-encircling elasticized regions. Containment is further enhanced by the provision of a pair of upstanding, standing gather elements, respectively positioned generally inwardly of the leg-encircling elasticized regions. This patent is hereby incorporated by reference.
Experience has shown that, in a disposable absorbent garment of the type disclosed in the above patent, the standing leg gather elements of the construction contribute substantially to the containment characteristics of the article. Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a disposable absorbent article having unitary, elasticized leg gather assemblies specifically configured for maximizing containment characteristics, with side marginal portions of the article being otherwise non-elasticized for more economical manufacture, including enhanced efficiency during high-speed fabrication.